


Candy Bars, Exlax and Water Balloons (part 1 in the Prank Wars series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve year old Sammy was wondering why his candy bars keeps coming up missing. He would buy a bag and it would disappear as soon as he bought it. He didn’t understand, he only had a couple out of that bag. Once Sammy finds out the truth behind his missing candy bars, it's on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Bars, Exlax and Water Balloons (part 1 in the Prank Wars series)

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting off with the gen series as a way of testing the waters, getting my feet wet but I would suggest age 18 & over due to strong language.

One day Sammy bought yet another bag of those yummy, Hershey’s candy bars from the local party store a block down the road from Bobby’s three bedroom un-occupied cabin. They were staying there for a few days while their father was on a nearby hunt. He also bought a package of balloons. He loved blowing them up and then letting them go and watching in amusement as they zoomed and zigzagged around the room ; hearing the raspberry sound it made blowing out of the mouthpiece as it deflated was only an added bonus. It annoyed the hell out of Dean especially when he was trying to watch the old black and white TV that housed a wire hanger for an antenna and a balloon would fly pass his face as the air hissed and rasp berried out of its mouth piece flicking the tip of his nose in the process. Sam didn’t know how many balloons have met their demise that way.

One day Sam caught sixteen year old Dean sneaking from his room when he thought that no one was watching. Sam rushed to his room, opened up the top drawer of his temporary dresser and to his dismay, found his package of candy bars once again missing.

In three big steps he was standing in front of his brother’s bedroom door. He wasn‘t surprised to find it to be locked & unfortunately, he hadn’t mastered the fine art of lock picking like Dean or his dad so he settled for knocking instead. With his right hand folded loosely into a fist, he tapped lightly on the mahogany wood.

No response.

He tightened his fist banging it with more ferocity. 

Still, no response

“Dean,” Sam yelled through the crack as he continued banging on the door.

Once again, no response.

‘I’ll have to wait until he leaves his room. He’s gotta go to the bathroom sometime.’ Thought Sam.

An hour later, Dean’s bedroom door opens as he leaves to go to the bathroom just as his little brother predicted. As soon as the coast was clear, Sam prowled into Dean’s room snooping for his package of candy bars. He was about to give up when something shiny underneath his brother’s bed caught his eye. He bent over to get a closer look and sure enough, there was an empty candy bar bag and the one from last week too while individual Hershey’s candy bar wrappers littered the floor beneath the bed.

Suddenly Sam heard the toilet flush so he hurried snatched one of the candy bar wrappers, He’s got a plan on how to break his brother from stealing his candy bars once and for all.

The next day Sam sauntered into the local party store and instead of buying candy bars, he bought a nice bar of Exlax that came in a box. Snickering the entire time at his imagined revenge on Dean. He bounced up to the counter to pay the cashier in exact change before skipping home whistling all the way.

When he got home, it was time to set his plan in motion. He licked his lips at the deliciousness of it all. He ran to his room, pulled the Exlax from its rectangular box and ever so carefully transferred it to the empty candy bar wrapper he kept safely in the confinement of his right pocket of his blue jeans. After it was wrapped to perfection, he gently put it in the top dresser drawer and then he raced into the kitchen to fill up empty balloons with water.

Hearing Sam leave his room, Dean opened his own bedroom door quietly then scans the surrounding areas making sure that the coast was clear. Then he sneaked into his little brother’s room and and back into his own in a flash.

Three hours later Dean was making a bee line for the bathroom moaning as cramps ripped through his abdomen in waves followed by an immediate gush. That was Sam’s cue.

Sam came racing through the cabin and into the bathroom not giving Dean a chance to defend himself and plowed his big brother that was currently occupying the porcelain throne but he didn’t he didn’t stop with one. He had his arms filled with them firing them like torpedoes at his defenseless older brother. 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT. WHEN I GET OFF OF THIS COMMODE, YOU‘RE GONNA WISH THAT YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!” Yelled a pissed off Dean.

“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN STEALING MY CANDY BARS YOU ASSHOLE.” Came Sam’s angry retort.

Then he ran back to the kitchen sink for more water balloon ammunition.

Plow, Right at poor defenseless Dean.

“DAMN IT, YOU LITTLE PRICK. YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, WHEN DAD GETS HOME, YOU ARE SO DEAD IF I DON’T END YOU FIRST!” Yelled Dean once again.

“THAT’’LL TEACH YOU NOT TO GO INTO MY ROOM AND STEALING MY CANDY BARS!” 

Sam ran from the bathroom once again and entered their father’s room and pulled his dad’s Polaroid off the dresser and ran back to the bathroom quickly snapping a blackmail photo of dean, hair soaked and wet, the water from it cascading down the left side of his nose sitting helplessly on the toilet with busted water balloons spread around his feet, a couple in the tub, three in the sink and one lying on Dean’s bare lap.

“GIVE ME THAT DAMN PICTURE YOU LITTLE FUCKER.” Yelled Dean.

Sam only stuck his tongue out at Dean in response before taking off out of the bathroom and hid the picture where he knows his brother will never find it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part two in this series called You Ruined My School Pictures You Asshole. These stories must be read as a collection because each one picks up where the other left off.


End file.
